The invention relates to that aspect of ophthalmological surgery which is concerned with operations upon the external surface of the cornea.
Operations of the character indicated include corneal transplants and keratotomies; such operations have traditionally required skilled manipulation of a cutting instrument. But, however keen the cutting edge, the mere entry of the edge into the surface of the cornea necessarily means a wedgelike lateral pressure against body cells displaced by the entry, on both sides of the entry. Such lateral pressure is damaging to several layers of cells on both sides of the entry, to the extent impairing the ability of the wound to heal, and resulting in the formation of scar tissue.
My said original application Ser. No. 552,983 includes a background discussion of the effects of various available wavelengths of laser radiation in ophthalmological surgery and, in particular, surgery performed on the anterior surface of the cornea. It is explained that radiation at ultraviolet wavelengths is desirable by reason of its high photon energy. This energy is greatly effective on impact with tissue, in that molecules of tissue are decomposed on photon impact, resulting in tissue ablation by photodecomposition. Molecules at the irradiated surface are broken into smaller volatile fragments without heating the remaining substrate; the mechanism of the ablation is photochemical, i.e., the direct breaking of intramolecular bonds. Photothermal and/or photocoagulation effects are neither characteristic of nor observable in ablations at ultraviolet wavelengths, and cell damage adjacent the photodecomposed ablation is insignificant. The order of magnitude of this ablative process, in the case of radiation exposure at ultraviolet wavelengths (in the range of about 400 nm or less), is that an energy density of 1 joule/cm.sup.2 incises to a depth of micron (1.mu.). Said original patent application discloses a technique of scanning a laser beam over the anterior surface of a cornea in such a controlled pattern as to sculpture said surface, imparting a new curvature to said surface, whereby to achieve optical correction of an optically deficient eye. But the scanner and scanner control to perform the technique are relatively complex and expensive.
In my application Ser. No. 742,225, filed Jun. 6, 1985, I describe a non-scanning technique of changing optical properties of the eye by ultraviolet laser radiation wherein controlled changes in laser-spot size perform ablative sculpturing of the cornea, resulting in a suitably corrected profile. The described technique involves programmed use of zoom-lens and/or various characterized masking techniques.